


Toutes les étoiles du ciel

by JoliChose



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Amitié, M/M, Stargazing, Victorian Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoliChose/pseuds/JoliChose
Summary: Dieu promit à Abraham une descendance aussi nombreuse que les étoiles. - Genèse 15, 1-7
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Toutes les étoiles du ciel

Toutes les étoiles du ciel

La pipe encore fumante s’écrasa au sol dans un silence de plomb. L’homme qui la tenait auparavant s’était figé, au beau milieu de son propre salon, comme frappé d’une Épiphanie. Comme si Dieu lui avait dit « ta descendance sera aussi nombreuse que toutes les étoiles du ciel » et qu’il en était aussi incrédule qu’Abraham. Chaque petit événement lui revint en mémoire un par un alors qu’il comprenait.

  
_« Du feu, Watson ? demanda le détective en allumant sa propre pipe._  
_-Volontiers, répliqua son ami. »_  
_Il tendit la main pour récupérer l’allumette mais, au lieu de lui donner, Sherlock Holmes alluma lui-même la pipe du docteur._  
_~~~_  
_La poignée s’ébranlait sous les doigts du fugitif qui, piégé dans le bureau du baron qu’il cambriolait, paniquait. Holmes ouvrit la porte, le faisant chuter et reculer. Pourtant, le détective n’entra pas. Il tint la porte ouverte et se courba légèrement pour laisser entrer Watson, qui fut sincèrement touché par cette attention._  
_~~~_  
_La pluie qui s’abattait sur Londres était particulièrement forte ces derniers temps. Ce n’était pas un temps à oublier son parapluie, et pourtant Watson l’oublia dans la précipitation. À l’aller, ça ne lui posait pas de problème, mais au retour il était transis de froid bien qu’il ne pleuve plus. Voyant comment il se tenait, tremblant, Holmes retira son manteau déjà sec pour qu’ils échangent et que son docteur n’attrape pas froid._  
_~~~_  
_Holmes était tombé malade. Alité, il était un patient dur à vivre pour le docteur militaire qu’était John Watson, mais sa fièvre le rendait aussi doux qu’un enfant. Pourtant, Watson ne put qu’être surpris lorsque son ami lui tint le bras pour l’empêcher de partir._  
_« Watson… John, appela-t-il avec un sourire fatigué. Je suis désolé, vous savais. Je ne suis pas quelqu’un facile à vivre mais vous… vous êtes un saint parmi les hommes. Je ne crois pas en Dieu, mais vous me faites penser qu’elle a un plan et que vous êtes un de ses messagers… »_  
_Le docteur se rassit et ne sut quoi répondre alors que le détective s’endormait. Il savait que c’était un délire d’homme malade mais ces paroles occupèrent son esprit toute la nuit._

John Watson voyait maintenant toutes ses attentions, aussi nombreuses que toutes les étoiles du ciel et qui faisaient partie de son quotidien avec le grand Sherlock Holmes. Il avait toujours douté de son amitié et espérait, en vain croyait-il, qu’il l’aime. Et là, il avait devant lui une fleur dans un vase. Une seule fleure et un mot, piqué sur l’une de ses pointes parce que Sherlock Holmes ne faisait jamais comme les autres, qui disait « je serais de retour vers 17 heures. Opéra ? » et était daté, ce qui était rare : le 14 février.  
Le soir même alors, John Watson regarda les étoiles du bow-window avec une fascination nouvelle, son amant l’enserrant dans ses bras.


End file.
